14th Birthday
by Lady Ezri
Summary: Happiness is only a mask. What does Max do when everyone forgets his 14th birthday....
1. Max's 14th Birthday

Christine: This was inspired my 'Tyson's Song' and you should all read it too. I own the poem it is called 14th Birthday and you can find it at www.poetry.com under the name of Christine Elizabeth Nott.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I DO OWN THE PEOM! It is copy righted under my name!  
  
'I wish I never had to do this  
  
But no one seemed to care  
  
What was supposed to be a great day  
  
Turned into my last'  
  
I just kept my face smiling like I always do. It had was my birthday yesterday. No one had even mentioned anything about it. Not even Tyson, my best friend. Instead they trained. Like the Bladebreakers seemed to always do. I just spun Draciel back into the dish keeping my fake mask on to cover how I really did feel.  
  
'They don't think it hurts  
  
The names, the games, the rude remarks'  
  
It was almost 9:30 pm when Kai said that they had finally done enough and it was time to eat before going to bed. All Kai seemed to do was critiques me. "Pull faster. don't worry about your bit-east in the dish.". And like Kenny was any help. "Here Max, we still need to adjust your attack ring.no that's not it, let me see Draciel again Max." Was it ever going to stop?  
  
'I wonder if they'll change after this  
  
Whether they see what it does and stop  
  
Or keep doing it like no one died'  
  
What did I matter to them? No one cared! Mom left me and Dad just so she could train the All-Stars. She never called us when she was in America. I had a bottle of pills. I took them all in one big gulp with water and walked back the bedroom Tyson looked liked he was already in a deep sleep so he couldn't see that I was almost asleep on my feet.  
  
'Mom, Dad,  
  
I'm really sorry I had to do this  
  
I really hope they learn'  
  
I laid under the covers. Dad had always been there for me. But he was away in Japan. With his beloved shop. I bet he loves it more than me. My eyes are feeling so heavy, yet I don't want them to drop yet.  
  
'So today's my 14th Birthday  
  
Today's my last day  
  
Cause today I committed suicide.'  
  
It would be all over soon, I repeated. Sorry for benign a burden to everyone I ever knew. This is what death is like. Then I remembered. I never wrote a note to them. All I had was that stupid poem I found one night on the net. I fought to reach for the pen and penile by the phone. Only managing to write 'Sorry'  
  
'But before I pass on I have one thing left to say  
  
I'd go to your funeral..  
  
But would you go to mine?'  
  
Tyson woke up the next morning looking over towards Max seeing the piece of paper and pencil on the ground. He looked pale, so pale. He jumped out and ran to his side yelling for the others. Ray found the bottle of pills in the bathroom. Tyson looked for a pulse. It was too late. Max was gone and all they had left of him was one word. 'Sorry', and the poem under his pillow titled '14th Birthday' as all of them, even Kai remembered. They had forgotten a simple day..Max's 14th Birthday and now he was gone.. forever. And they were the ones that were truly sorry.  
  
~*~Just A Side Note~*~  
  
Yes I did try do commit suicide not with pills but with a knife, cause I can't stand pills. This is only one poem in the many that I wrote dealing with this. All I got to say is never forget that the powers of words are stronger than that of might. All this author and poet asks that a few simple words like "Happy Birthday" can change the world, so do it. You never you, maybe that person might still be there tomorrow.  
  
Merry Greet, Merry Part and Merry Greet Again,  
  
Christine, Author Of 14th Birthday. 


	2. 14th Birthday Full Poem

Christine: Here is the full poem by it's self. And thanks to all that reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: None.this chapter has nothing to do with Beyblades and I own 14th Birthday so haha! No one can sue me now!!  
  
~*~14th Birthday~*~  
  
I wished I never had to do this  
  
But no one seemed to care  
  
What was suppose to be a great day  
  
Turned into my last  
  
They don't think it hurts  
  
The names, the games, the rude remarks  
  
I wonder if they'll change after this  
  
See what it does and stop  
  
Or keep doing it like no one died  
  
Mom, Dad  
  
I'm sorry I had to do this  
  
But no one seemed to care  
  
So today's my 14th Birthday  
  
Today's my last day  
  
Cause today I commited suicide  
  
But before I pass on I have one thing left in mind to say  
  
I'd go to your funeral  
  
Would you go to mine?..  
  
By Yours Turly,  
  
Christine Nott 


End file.
